crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandicoot House
The Bandicoot house is where Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku reside. It first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The house first appears in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. In the introduction, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Polar are seen in the front garden of the house, taking it easy until they hear the evil laughter of Uka Uka. Aku Aku immediately deduces who it is and they all run into the house. Crash runs into the house last after having the door slammed on him. In the lounge, Aku Aku tells the story of Uka Uka, where he reveals he locked Uka Uka away many eons ago to protect the world from his malice and decides he must be stopped. Crash, Coco and Aku Aku then head to the Time Twister to defeat Uka Uka and Cortex. The house is later seen during the 100% cutscene, showing Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Polar with their new friends Pura and Baby T, all having safely escaped from the Time Twister before it imploded. Crash Team Racing The house makes a cameo appearance in Crash Team Racing and its remake, Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It is seen in the opening cutscene, to the side of Coco and Pura. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex It's next appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex where it takes a similar role like in Warped. In this game, the house is shown to contain a laboratory underneath, which Coco created. Crash Nitro Kart Emperor Velo XXVII abducts the Bandicoots and warps the house to his coliseum in Crash Nitro Kart. When Team Bandicoot is chosen, the house disappears into the air, being sent back to earth. Crash Twinsanity It makes a small appearance at the start of Jungle Bungle in Crash Twinsanity. Crash passes it while following Cortex, who is disguised as Coco. A twisted, spiky version of the house is found in the Tenth Dimension on Twinsanity Island, belonging to Evil Crash. Crash of the Titans A newer house appears at the start of Crash of the Titans. Unlike the previous house, this one is located on Wumpa Island. The house (and Crunch) narrowly avoid being crushed by the disabled Doominator at the end of the game. Crash can enter the house, but the player can just hear a random noise and Crash coming back outside. Crash: Mind Over Mutant The same house appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Crash can go inside the house during gameplay for the first time. The house is soon invaded by a gang of Spikes and Snipes, causing spikes to protrude from it. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery crashoutsdehouse.JPG|Crash outside the house in Crash Bandicoot: Warped Bandicoot_House_Interior.jpg|Inside of the house from Crash Bandicoot: Warped 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Promo image from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. BandicootHouseTWOC.png|The interior of the house as seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crash'shousecnk.PNG|Exterior of the house in Crash Nitro Kart. cnk bandicoot house interior.png|Crash sleeping in a room inside the house in CNK. cnk bandicoot house garage.png|The house's garage in CNK. Crash's_House.jpg|Exterior of the house in Crash Twinsanity. Image3.jpg|Exterior of the house on Wumpa Island from Crash of the Titans BandicootHouseMOM.jpg|Interior of the house in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant N.SaneTrilogyHouse.PNG|Exterior of the house as it appears in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-920x518.jpg|Interior of the house as it appears in the N. Sane Trilogy Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot: Warped, the jet board from Cortex Strikes Back can be seen hanging on the wall inside the house. *There is a picture of Tawna on the fireplace in all versions of the house. In Mind Over Mutant, this was changed to a poster hanging on the wall. *All of the Bandicoots live inside the same house up to Crash of the Titans. However, in Mind Over Mutant, Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku live in the house next to the Doominator while Coco now has her own house near the waterfall. *If Crash goes inside his house in Crash of the Titans, a cutscene plays where he can be heard flushing the toilet or breaking something in the house. *After the house is destroyed in Mind Over Mutant, Crash can still go inside and the house remains untouched with no signs of the spikes that are visible sticking out of the windows from the outside. *In Mind Over Mutant, several skins from Crash of the Titans can be seen on the wall, as well as a Santa Claus costume. de:Bandicoot-Haus es:Casa de Crash fr:Maison Bandicoot it:Casa di Crash pt-br:Casa dos Bandicoots Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Places Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled